Hello Baby
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jungkook mengalami mual muntah setelah kekasihnya, Jimin, dinyatakan hamil. Memang terbalik, karena sang kekasih tercinta telah mengutuknya agar mengalami morning sickness. Jimin berubah jadi manja, cengeng, galak, dan banyak maunya. Bisakah Jungkook menghadapi itu semua? / BTS, KOOKMIN, Jungkook x Jimin, uke!Jimin, MPreg, Semi-Canon AU, fluff? / Oneshot.


_Gummysmiled's_ _35th_ _fanfiction_

 **HELLO BABY**

.

.

.

 **Hello Baby**

Jimin meringis. Sepasang matanya bergulir mengikuti pergerakan punggung sang kekasih—naik turun membentuk harmoni dengan suara muntah dan _flush_ toilet. Seokjin dan Yoongi menemani Jungkook di sana; Seokjin bantu oleskan _cajuput oil_ yang ia beli waktu konser di Indonesia tempo hari; Yoongi bantu menepuk tengkuk si bungsu, namun kekuatannya nyaris sama dengan memukul.

"Makanya. Pakai pengaman dengan benar." nasihat Seokjin. "Malah jadi kau yang stres."

Jungkook berada di awang-awang. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya masih bergejolak. "Selalu, tapi mungkin sudah kadaluarsa."

Yoongi mencibir, "Kalau begitu mengapa jadi kau yang kena _morning sickness_? Sebenarnya yang _memasuki_ itu siapa?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU—bhuhffwoek!"

Jungkook kembali memuntahkan cairan bening dari saluran digestinya, padahal ia belum makan apa-apa pagi ini. Yoongi menyeringai senang dan melanjutkan aksinya, menepuk—alias memukul—punggung si bungsu.

Namjoon yang berdiri di muka pintu kamar mandi memijit pelipis, "Benar-benar kalian ini. Aku tak habis pikir."

Jimin menunduk dalam. Tidak berani melihat _leader_ nya yang sudah memasang wajah kusut.

Namjoon berbalik badan, "Panggil aku jika Jungkook sudah selesai. Aku mau lanjut tidur," katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Ye, _hyungnim_ ," sahut Jimin patuh.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri dengan sebotol air mineral. Melemparnya ke arah Seokjin dan disambut baik guna diberikan pada Jungkook. "Padahal baru berjalan tiga hari dan dia sudah mabuk begini. Apalagi kalau perutmu makin besar, Jim."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa disudutkan dan tidak ada yang membela. Bahkan sahabat seperjuangannya juga berucap seakan menyalahkan dirinya.

Hoseok tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur dengan mangkuk besar berisi nasi goreng _kimchi_. "Karena semuanya terlambat sarapan demi menunggu Jungkook, kita makan ini du—"

Ucapan sang penari utama terhenti ketika tatapannya jatuh pada rekan satu grupnya, si _pinky_ menggemaskan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aah, sayang sekali. Belakangan Jimin _ie_ tidak tahan bau tajam bawang putih dalam _kimchi_. Kita tunda saja sarapannya, oke?" Hoseok sedikit berseru, lalu ia melangkah kembali ke dapur dengan masakannya.

"Akh, yang benar saja," Seokjin mengeluh. "Aku akan makan duluan. Aku lapar," Lalu kakak tertua pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Melihat Seokjin pergi ke ruang makan, Yoongi pun turut menelantarkan Jungkook. "Aku ikut."

Air dengan cepat menggenangi pelupuk mata si _maknae_ ketiga. " _Hyuu~ng._ Aku 'kan juga lapar."

Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok serentak berbalik ke arah Jimin yang kini meremas erat kaus-lengan-panjang-belang-hitam-putihnya.

"Uh, Jimin _ie_ , _uljima_!" Taehyung baru akan memeluk Jimin, namun ia sudah dihempas menjauh.

"HIKS!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk menenangkan Jimin yang menangis, sebelum akhirnya mereka sarapan dengan tenteram. Hoseok menyuapi Jimin—sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf atas perbuatannya yang menjadi penyebab mochi ini menangis. Jimin makan dua porsi _bibimbap_ sendirian dengan lahap, dan _member_ sungguh menahan diri untuk tidak berceletuk 'kau makan seperti babi'.

Jimin menatap Jungkook yang makan dengan lemas. Jimin yakin kekasihnya merasa tidak nyaman, tapi ia masih tidak ingin memaafkan Jungkook dan mencabut kutukannya.

Eh, kutukan?

Beberapa hari setelah Jimin dinyatakan positif mengandung, Jungkook menunjukkan gejala stres. Jungkook bilang pada semua _member_ bahwa ia dan Jimin selalu _bermain_ aman, tapi ternyata embrio bayi mereka sudah terlanjur tertanam di rahim Jimin.

Kemudian Jungkook banyak menghindari Jimin, padahal kekasihnya itu butuh tempat untuk bermanja. Jika Jimin mendekat, maka Jungkook akan kabur dengan berbagai macam alibi. Karena sikap menyebalkan Jungkook, Jimin dengan bersimbah air mata mengutuk kekasihnya dengan kutukan mulia yang berbunyi, 'Semua _morning sickness_ yang Park Jimin alami akan berpindah pada Jeon Jungkook jelek titisan setan!'

Jadilah Jungkook mulai mengalami mual disusul muntah tiap pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Jungkook berinisiatif untuk tidur bersama Jimin. Setelah didiamkan—plus dikutuk—selama dua minggu penuh, ia merasa jera. Di samping _kapok_ , ia juga merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu. Baru sekarang Jungkook sadar, Jimin mungkin saja lebih tertekan darinya.

Jadi, dengan perasaan campur aduk Jungkook mengendap masuk ke kamar trio Hoseok-Jimin-Taehyung sekitar tengah malam. Berjalan dengan ujung jempol kaki dijadikan tumpuan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Begitu berhasil sampai di ranjang Jimin, Jungkook tersenyum bahagia. Bersiap menaiki kasur dan memeluk mochi tercinta.

Sayang seribu sayang, misi Jungkook harus berakhir tragis.

"PERGI KAU TITISAN SETAAAN!" Jimin terbangun, lalu mengamuk dan mengusirnya dari kamar dengan sadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama seminggu, Jungkook menjaga jarak dari Jimin. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Jungkook mengawasi Jimin dari radius tertentu. Enggan untuk menciptakan jarak kurang dari 3 meter karena ia bisa dihantam jurus ibu hamil yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari _Wing Chun Punch_ andalannya.

Suatu hari, Jungkook ditinggal berdua saja dengan Jimin. Para _member_ diam-diam kabur dengan alasan tidak ingin mengusik urusan rumah tangga mereka. Terpaksa, Jungkook harus meladeni kelabilan kekasihnya sendirian.

Takut-takut, Jungkook duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Jimin tapi berjauh-jauhan. Ia di ujung kanan dan kekasihnya di ujung kiri. Si cowok Park terlihat tidak peduli, masih fokus dengan tayangan di televisi.

"Mau kuambilkan apa, sayang?" Jungkook berusaha bersikap natural, agar yang lebih tua mau bicara dengannya.

"Apel." sahut Jimin cepat dan ketus. Mungkin ia berpikir Jungkook telah turun jabatan dari kekasih menjadi asisten pribadi.

Dengan tulus dan ikhlas, Jungkook membawakan dua apel merah yang telah dicuci bersih. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Jimin.

"Ini." Jungkook menyerahkan apel, yang langsung diraih tanpa 'terima kasih'.

Jungkook menghela napas. Sedikit kecewa namun memilih mengalah demi yang tercinta. Ia menggigit apelnya.

Mereka terdiam tanpa konversasi. Hanya suara Jimin yang mengunyah buah merah pemberian Jungkook dengan ganas.

"Habis."

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Jimin ternyata telah menghabiskan kudapannya, dan kini sedang menatap apel dalam genggamannya.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik dan pengertian, Jungkook rela memberi apelnya pada Jimin.

Ia tersenyum gembira kala Jimin mengamati buah itu antusias. Namun raut menggemaskan wajah si cowok Park bertransisi menjadi masam. Mata sipitnya menangkap satu bekas gigitan besar di sisi belakang apel.

"Kau memberiku bekas?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis, "Hah?"

Jimin menyipitkan mata. Jungkook sadar, itu adalah peringatan bahwa kekasihnya akan mengamuk, tapi Jungkook yang malang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri saat apel tergigit tak bersalah itu melayang ke arahnya.

"Dasar tidak peka!"

Padahal maksud Jimin, ia mau diambilkan apel yang masih baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa, hari ini menginjak minggu kesebelas sejak Jimin dinyatakan positif hamil. Satu hal yang sangat disyukuri _member_ , Jimin tidak lagi rewel. Ia hanya jadi cepat lelah, namun tidak merepotkan anggota lain.

Belakangan Jimin sering mengalami insomnia. Tidak tahu mengapa, seakan terbang ke alam mimpi butuh perjuangan dahsyat. Oleh karenanya, Jimin memiliki kebiasaan baru; tidur berpindah-pindah tempat.

Jika ia sedang ingin tidur di kamar Seokjin, maka dua kakak tertua dalam grup tidak bisa menolak. Seokjin akan menyanyikan lagu lembut sampai Jimin terlelap. Jika sedang tidak ingin pindah kamar, Jimin akan meminta Taehyung untuk menyanyi. Kali ini, Jimin ingin mendengar suara Jungkook sebelum tidur. Jadi, ia melangkah riang menuju kamar _leader_ dan sang kekasih.

Jimin membuka gagang pintu perlahan, dengan niatan ingin mengejutkan dua orang di dalam. Namun, ia mendengar Jungkook sedang berbicara dengan nada serius. Sepertinya tengah bercerita pada Namjoon. Jarang sekali Jungkook mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada orang lain, jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk diam di sana dan menyimak.

"Kau pasti bisa, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Aku... tidak yakin, _hyung_. Semua ini membuatku terbebani." keluh si bungsu. Ia mengusak rambutnya gusar, lalu menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang.

Namjoon membuang napas. Ia mengerti perasaan Jungkook, juga Jimin. Mereka saling mengenal sejak lama, dan ia sangat paham apa-apa saja risiko dari 'kecelakaan' ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menganggap Jimin dan bayimu sebagai beban, kau tahu?" tegur sang _leader_.

Jimin rasa jantungnya digenggam sesuatu tak terlihat. Ia tahu ia telah menyusahkan banyak orang akhir-akhir ini, terutama Jungkook.

"Aku mengerti. Mereka bukan beban, _hyung_ , tapi situasi saat ini yang membuatku lelah." Jungkook menjeda, menatap langit-langit kamar dalam sendu. "Jimin _hyung_ bisa _collapse_ jika tetap mengikuti jadwal kita seperti biasa. Suplemen pun tidak ada gunanya jika ia terus kelelahan."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, "Aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, dan Jungkook memejamkan mata. "Aku takut mengecewakan fans. Mereka akan sangat terluka jika mengetahui ini."

 _Fans_.

Sahabat, keluarga, cinta sejati mereka. Tentu akan banyak yang menghujat dan balik membenci grup ini setelah semuanya terungkap. Memikirkannya saja membuat mata Jimin panas.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Jimin memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam.

Baik _leader_ maupun si bungsu terlonjak kaget akan kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Jimin _hyung_..."

"Aku mau bicara. Boleh?" Jimin bertanya dengan lembut.

Namjoon melirik Jungkook sekilas lalu menepuk pundaknya, sebelum ia meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Namjoon yakin mereka berdua telah dewasa untuk menentukan pilihan mereka.

Jimin duduk di tepi ranjang. Jungkook tahu lelaki itu diam karena sedang mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia mengulum bibir, gundah. Sedikit takut untuk mendengar apa yang ingin Jimin sampaikan.

"Jungkook."

" _Ne_."

Jimin menatap kosong dinding di hadapan. Berusaha menata pikiran yang runyam.

"Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan mengumumkan untuk vakum sementara. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Si bungsu tercekat. Otaknya seketika rusuh, memerintahkan untuk marah. Namun bibirnya masih terkatup, menyimpan dalam-dalam emosinya.

"Selama itu aku akan pulang ke Busan. Entah berapa lama, yang jelas sampai anak ini lahir dan cukup dewasa untuk aku tinggal." lanjut Jimin.

Jungkook menangkap dengan sangat jelas getar dalam suara manis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan fans, tapi aku juga harus manusiawi." lanjut yang lebih tua. "Setelah _member_ telah berkarir sendiri, aku bisa pulang untuk mengurusnya."

Sepertinya beban Jungkook malah bertambah setelah mendengar pendapat Jimin. Kekasihnya itu memilih untuk berkorban banyak, lalu mengapa ia tidak dilibatkan?

Jungkook beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung memeluk Jimin erat dari belakang. " _Hyung_ tidak bisa berkata seakan aku tidak ada. Aku tidak mau _hyung_ mengambil alih semuanya."

Jungkook meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Jimin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ melakukan segalanya sendiri."

Jungkook menangkup pipi Jimin penuh hati-hati. Membawanya agar lelaki itu mau melihat kesungguhannya.

"Ada aku. _Hyung_ punya aku."

Meski menahan diri, Jimin tetap menangis mendengarnya. Ia telah berjanji akan berusaha keras untuk memenuhi rencananya sampai anak ini tumbuh besar. Namun ia tidak menyangka, Jungkook akan bersikap begini. Menegaskan bahwa ia selalu memiliki lelaki Jeon itu di sisinya.

"Kita jalani semua bersama. Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. _Hyung_ mau, 'kan?"

Rona kemerahan menjalar ke seluruh wajah Jimin. Astaga, apa ini sejenis lamaran atau bagaimana?

"Agensi akan memberi keputusan besok. Apapun itu, kita harus siap. _Hyung_ tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Jika kita harus mengumumkannya, maka kita lakukan."

"Tapi Jungkook, fans akan sedih—"

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Tapi bisakah kita adil untuk diri kita sendiri? Mereka berhak untuk kecewa, dan kita juga berhak memutuskan apa yang kita inginkan dalam hidup. Bukankah kita harus mencintai diri sendiri sebelum mencintai orang lain?"

Jimin terdiam. Perutnya terasa geli mendengar Jungkook tiba-tiba bijak begini. Namun ia kagum, Jungkook mau berusaha. Jungkook mau bersikap dewasa dan bersedia mendampinginya.

" _Hyung_ mau berbagi rasa takut, bahagia, sedih, dan apapun itu bersama Jeon Jungkook jelek titisan setan?" Jungkook tersenyum lega melihat pipi Jimin menggembung bersamaan dengan tawanya yang lepas.

"Mau. Tentu saja mau." Jimin menerjang Jungkook dengan cubitan gemas. " _Aigoo_ , _uri_ Jungkook _ie_ sudah jadi calon ayah, kkkk."

" _Aigoo_ , Jimin _hyung_ sangat cantik." Dan Jungkook balas menyerbu Jimin dengan ciuman.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note**

Huah, satu lagi pesenan kak Elixir. Wah, kakak banyak pesenan ya :")

Jungkook yang muntah-muntah di mv BST jepang sungguh mengganggu pikiran. Jadilah ff bulukan ini xD

Silakan beri kritik, masukan, dsb. agar aku bisa lebih berkembang. Makasih udah baca sampe bawah :)


End file.
